Journal d'une star ou presque
by Forge et Gred
Summary: Public adulé ! J'ai longuement hésité mais enfin ça y est, je me lance ! J'écris mon journal... Bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toute proposition d'édition.
1. Arrivée au pays de la pluie

Disclaimer : Rien à nous, rien à nous ! Tout à Elle, tout à Elle ! La vie est injuste…

21 août, Cher journal,

Et voilà, je t'ouvre. J'espère que tu es conscient de l'immense honneur que je te fais. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire rouleau de parchemin comme un autre… Enfin, pas tout à fait comme un autre quand même, c'est vrai que tu es en vélin surfin de première qualité… Les Anglais disent «ayegueu kwaliti». Ceux-là, ils ont toujours été bizarres, de toute façon…

Donc, comme tu aurais pu t'en douter tout seul si tu n'avais pas eu un QI de crevette congelée (c'est vrai qu'il faut pas trop en demander à un parchemin, vînt-il de la meilleure des papeteries parisiennes… waouh t'as vu ma phrase là… je suis trop fière ! C'est vrai ça, tu devrais te sentir honoré d'être utilisé par une jeune personne possédant si bien le dialecte du pays de France…), comme tu aurais pu t'en douter tout seul, disais-je, moi je ne suis pas anglaise. J'ai la plus belle nationalité du monde (y'a d'ailleurs pas que ça en moi qui soit le plus beau du monde, mais n'anticipons pas) : je suis _française_ ! Même si je suis à l'origine originaire (au passage, cette redondance n'est pas une aberration de langage mais une figure de style, eh oui, parfaitement ! ) d'un trou paumé que je ne nommerai pas ici, je suis au fait de toutes les nouveautés de mon pays, et ma famille est à la pointe du progrès. Paris n'a aucun secret pour moi, et notamment les champs Elysées, qu'il s'agisse du côté moldu ou de l'avenue que l'on atteint par l'arrière-salle de chez Maxim's…

Quant à ma magnifique personne, je crois pouvoir dire en toute modestie qu'elle atteint un degré de perfection rarement égalé. J'allie avec grâce beauté physique, pureté de cœur et acuité intellectuelle, et ce sans me départir d'une modestie à toute épreuve. La preuve en est que j'ai des chevilles graciles, une vendeuse m'a d'ailleurs dit, quand j'ai acheté un paire d'escarpins à talons aiguilles pour la garden-party de mes cousines, qu'elle avait rarement vu des jambes aux attaches si fines (la pauvre étant moldue, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir dit «rarement» au lieu de «jamais»… soit dit sans animosité ni mépris aucuns à l'égard des moldus, bien entendu ! ).

Il serait vain de tenter de décrire ici mon éblouissante personne. D'ailleurs, l'objet n'est pas là.

Bien, maintenant que nous avons bien discuté tous deux, et pu faire plus ample connaissance, il me semble que tu dois être impatient de connaître plus en détail ma trépidante vie… Il faut dire que tu as pris largement ta part de cette présentation et que j'ai à peine eu le temps de te parler de moi. Enfin, je me dévoue, ne comprenant que trop bien ta volubilité…

22 août, Très cher, 

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je viens d'apprendre avec une délectation inimaginable que nous allions assister à la coup du monde Quidditch ! Je veux dire la finale, bien entendu, il est évident que je ne m'intéresse pas aux matches de second rang… Nous, c'est bien évidemment mes très chers parents, Gabrielle et moi. Te rends-tu compte ? Quelle _a-do-ra-ble_ idée… (Si mes parents ne l'avaient pas eue, je les aurais trucidés d'ailleurs… ça aurait été terrible pour ma réputation que de n'avoir pas assisté en direct à ce match ! Enfin apparemment ils ont réalisé seuls l'importance capitale de cet événement).

Par contre, cela signifie que nous partons en Angleterre… Ce détestable pays ! J'ai toujours eu une sacro-sainte horreur des anglais, avec leurs tasses de jus de chaussettes («Eu keup of ti !»), leur humour ridicule («Huhuhu») et leur lenteur proverbiale (ils appellent ça «flegme britannique», tu parles ! Cerveaux lents, oui ! ). Quant à la pluie, n'en parlons pas… A tous les coups mes cheveux vont frisotter, et je vais avoir toutes les peines du monde à les ramener à leur souplesse naturelle… Je _déteste_ avoir l'air d'un mouton (Gabrielle assure que ça me va très bien… Cette petite est adorable mais elle n'a pas encore atteint sa pleine maturité artistique, pour l'instant, elle n'a _aucun_ goût !).

Enfin bon, j'ai lui dans Sorcimode que le style «vieux loup de mer» est in cette saison… je pense aller très bientôt me procurer un dressing approprié… A propos de dressing, je tiens à t'avertir qu'il est également très in de glisser dans la conversation des mots britanniques… mais point trop n'en faut, et comme d'habitude, nous voisins d'Outre-Manche n'ont rien compris, ils en utilisent même beaucoup trop ! Enfin bref, je disais donc que je suis en passe de me procurer l'attirail nécessaire pour résister à l'assaut des intempéries dans ce pays pourri…

24 août, Mon aimé (Comment trouves-tu cette expression ? Pour ma part je la trouve d'un raffinement indicible !).

Enfin arrivés ! Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir fouler le plancher des vaches anglais… (Tiens, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, est-ce que les vaches anglaises produisent du lait ou du thé ? Voilà un mystère qu'il serait intéressant d'élucider…).

Figure toi que j'ai atrocement souffert du mal de mer… En effet, mes parents avaient décidé d'utiliser un moyen de transport moldu pour arriver jusqu'en Angleterre… Ils ont prétexté que le Porteloin par-dessus la mer n'était pas encore bien au point techniquement… Je pense envoyer aux sorcisavants qui étudient la question une de mes galettes, pour qu'il réalisent combien leur lenteur peut faire souffrir des jeunes filles innocentes contraintes à prendre le ferry…

Heureusement que nous avons pu rapidement rejoindre le terrain de camping où nous nous sommes installés en attendant le match. J'ai eu l'immense plaisir de retrouver cette chère Madame Maxime… Grâce à elle, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'aller m'installer avec mes amies… Ouf ! Je m'imaginais mal cohabitant avec mes parents dans une telle promiscuité…

J'ai un peu hésité, à cause de Gabrielle, mais ce cher ange m'a assuré que mon départ ne la dérangeait pas du tout, et qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je les quitte… Décidément, cette enfant est très bien, elle a su prendre modèle sur son aînée !

25 août, Mon aimé (oui, décidément, j'aime cette appellation et je l'adopte).

O rage, ô désespoir, ô parents ennemis !

N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?

Comme tu auras pu le comprendre, je suis littéralement verte de rage… Et très malheureuse !

Comment ont-ils os me faire un tel affront ? A moi ? Sublime parmi toutes les sublimes ? Je les hais d'une haine haineuse, je les renie, je les… Mais tu te demandes sans doute la raison d'une telle hargne !

Apprends alors que mes parents (ou plutôt, ex-parents puisque je viens de les renier), ont obtenu des places de seconde qualité ! Nous ne serons pas la loge officielle !

Bouh, Snif !

Moi qui tenait tellement à être le point de mire de la soirée ! J'avais déjà préparé ma petite robe bleue fluide (celle qui sied si bien à la couleur de mes yeux) en prévision de cette soirée.

Je n'ai plus aucune chance de séduire l'un de ces joueurs au corps musclé de dieu grec…

Je vais aller me noyer.

Tout le problème est de trouver où… Il faut évidemment que ma mort soit belle, grandiose, afin qu'elle reste pour les générations futures le symbole vibrant de l'oppression exercée par les vieillards de plus de trente sur la belle jeunesse (et même sublime dans mon cas précis) dans notre société décadente.

Pour ce qui est de la personne concernée, c'est-à-dire… moi ! (quelle rapidité d'esprit), je remplis déjà tous les critères… de beauté, d'intelligence, de résignation à son sort mêlée de désir de révolte…

Il me faut trouver le moyen… Ah oui ! Je sais ! Je vais me noyer ! Ah tiens… En fait ça, c'était déjà décidé… Ma pensée irait-elle plus vite que mon esprit ? Ou l'inverse…

Le lieu… A la fois rempli de beauté et de mystère… Bien sûr je ne peux pas retourner en France, me voilà condamnée à mourir en terre étrangère… Mon trépas n'en sera que plus sublime, puisque perpétré par une fleur déracinée…

Donc, il faut que je trouve un lieu… Le palais de Westminster ce serait pas mal, mais bon, même chez un prince, se noyer dans une baignoire, ça la fout mal… Non, le mieux se serait de trouver un lieu avec le l'eau ! Voyons… Angleterre… Eau… Je peux me laisser noyer par la pluie, bien sûr… Mais la mort lente est une souffrance à laquelle je ne suis pas préparée…

Un lac alors, pourquoi pas ? Voyons… lac… Angleterre… Loch Ness ! Oui… j'éclipserai le monstre magnifiquement même… Le problème c'est que les générations futures risquent de nous confondre… Sans compter que l'Ecosse, c'est relativement loin quand même !

Même la géographie est contre moi ! Hum… Dois-je en conclure que les cieux s'opposent à ma mort précoce (mais justifiée) car je suis destinée à de plus grandes œuvres ?

Sans doute… ça me semble même très plausible, après tout, je m'appelle Fleur Delacour,

moi !

Très bien, si c'est ce que les dieux veulent, je me sacrifie et remets à plus tard mon suicide… Pour le bien de l'humanité (je suis trop bonne, j'ai même l'étoffe d'une héroïne accomplie si on va par là !)…

Toutes ces réflexions m'ont épuisée, je crois que je vais aller faire une petite sieste pour conserver mon teint de pêche…

Plus tard,

Hum… Quelle sieste reposante ! Morphée fait bien les choses… Maintenant, place aux choses sérieuses : j'ai exactement 3 heures et 47 minutes pour me préparer avant d'être le point de mire d'une foule d'admirateur en pâmoison dans le stade…

Je me demande si je ne vais pas lancer un sort à ma robe pour que quiconque la contemple plus de 2 secondes ne puisse plus détacher son regard de moi par la suite. Non pas que j'en ai _réellement_ besoin, bien sûr (je suis déjà tellement parfaite), mais un petit coup de pouce ne me ferait pas de mal, des fois que Krum m'inviterait à boire un faire… Attends… Comment ça «des fois ?». Non ! Krum va _nécessairement _m'inviter à boire un verre avec lui, c'est obligé et arithmanciquement prouvé ! Il ne peut en être autrement…

Tiens, je devrais penser à fonder une religion portant mon nom… Oooh ! Fleur, tu es _si _intelligente, _si_ vive ! Tu vas finir célèbre, c'est sûr… Oh ! Suis-je sotte ? Je suis déjà célèbre… et _tellement _populaire !

Je t'aime mon cher moi ! Kiss !

Commentaire de Gred : Moi aussi je m'aime !


	2. Archie et compagnie

_Même jour, même punition (l'Angleterre quoi…) : _

Je suis actuellement compressée et serrée, j'ai même carrément pas de place pour respirer. Mon espace vital est considérablement réduit ! En plus, le type à côté de moi n'est même pas esthétiquement beau. Et il a une chemise de nuit à fleurs (le légendaire goût anglais, je présume). Aaaaarg ! La sorcière à côté de lui (une grosse dinde en pyjama à rayures) n'arrête pas de l'appeler Archie. Archi-moche, oui ! C'est _ho-rri-ble_.

Le match va bientôt commencer. Non mais quelle organisation, vraiment ! Pas doués ces English (sous-peuple, va !). Je vois à peine le stade ! Il y a au moins 10 cm carrés de cachés par la tête du gnome, là, devant. Le mini-géant, le truc qui fait au moins 1 mètre 50 de haut, ça ne devrait pas être permis !

Aaaaaaaarg ! Qui me parle ? Serait-ce le gros fromage de Hollande, là-bas ? Non mais ! Ne me dites pas que ces andouilles de Rosbeef (amis charcutiers, bonjour !) ont choisi ce frelon géant pour présenter le match ? Aucun sens de l'art et du don oratoire que nous devrions tous avoir hérités de Cicéron, rhéteur s'il en est…

Bon, je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il baragouine (quel accent, vraiment !). Hum… Il parle le troll ou quoi ? Doucement ! Des mots courts, simples, des phrases grammaticalement correctes du genre : «Fleur is beautiful» ou… plutôt… «Miss Delacour is wonderful» (avouez que c'est plus réaliste !).

Ah ? Ah non ! Il semble pas parler de moi… Vraiment, aucun don télépathique ce type ! Tout se perd… «Quidditch World Cup»… Non ? Sans blague ? Comme si on ne le savait pas ! Merci de l'info mon vieux ! Maintenant, au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas au festival international de castagnettes…

Eeeeeeeh ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Pourquoi tout le monde il hurle ? Où ça une araignée ? Ah, non, pas d'araignée… ouf ! (poudom, poudom… mon p'tit cœur ; splitch, splitch… la sueur ; Haaaaheeehiiihooohuuhiiigrec…. La foule).

Ohlàlàlà ! On dirait un concerto pour chattes en chaleur ou poignées de porte récalcitrantes... Pourquoi ils chantent (enfin quand je dis chanter…) que l'hymne bulgare et irlandais ? Bande de barbares, va !

«Allons z'enfants de laaaaa patriiiiiie…» Ouah ! Qu'est ce que je chante bien ! Petit coup d'œil à gauche, petit coup d'œil à droite… Ben ? Personne ne me regarde ? Personne ne m'applaudit ? Bande de mufles ! Ils ne savent définitivement pas ce qui est beau (voire magnifique dans ce cas précis). Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais, na ! De toute manière, voilà les mascottes… Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore nous inventer ? Des écureuils qui gobent des cacahuètes ?

Ah non ! Bêêêêh ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce public ? C'est jamais que des Vélanes ! Ouais, bon, d'accord, elles sont pas mal… Enfin bon, c'est facile d'aller se coller au centre du stade avec du gel à paillettes et des robes brillantes, moi aussi je sais faire !

De toute façon, elles ne sont pas aussi bien que moi (en toute modestie, bien entendu). D'ailleurs, tout le monde me regarde moi… Enfin, presque tout le monde… Enfin, l'araignée qui est sur le banc de devant… Aaaaaaaah ! _Il y a une araignée sur le banc de devant_ ! Comment ? Et même pas de beau prince pour me sauver ? C'est quoi c't'arnaque ? Tant pis ! J'ai besoin de personne d'abord ! Ah si… La chaussure de mon voisin… Takitayatotuku ! Eh, eh ! J'ai réussi à lui subtiliser sa «shoes» (attention, ça fleure bon le fromage à raclette) sans qu'il s'en rendre compte !

Bave pas comme ça devant les vélanes mon grand, tu ressembles à un crapaud géant !

Taratati… Pang ! Caramba, encore raté ! Enfin, presque raté… j'ai tué la copine de mon voisin de devant au lieu de l'araignée (me suis juste trompée de cible, quoi !). De toute façon, elle était moche… Et puis, personne ne s'en aperçoit.

Tchboum ! Ah ! Ce coup-ci, ça y est ! Qui veut du pâté d'araignée dans son sandwich ce soir ? Qu'est ce que je suis douée ! Au bout de seulement deux essais ! Fleur, championne du lancé de godasse puante (remet une mèche à droite, remet une mèche à gauche).

Oh, la belle verte ! Feu d'artifice ? Ah non… Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Eh ! Il pleut de l'or ! Tout ça pour moi ? (seulement ça ?) Vraiment, il ne fallait pas (c'est tout ?) ! Eh, oh ! L'archinul, te penche pas comme ça, on voit tes… Beurk… Essaie pas de réanimer ta voisine, je l'ai achevée, héhé ! Et l'araignée aussi, hihi ! D'une pierre deux coups… Ou plutôt d'une chaussure deux chieuses !

Bon, on parle, on parle, c'est pas tout ça, ils ramassent mon or, ces chacals ! Euh… On dit des chacaux ? Et visiblement, ils n'ont pas l'intention de me le donner ensuite ! Peuh ! C'est une révolte ? Esclaves, va !

Ah ! Enfin un spectacle digne de ce nom… Des joueurs ! Des Garçooooooooooooooooons ! Avec des muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuscles ! Et des balaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Pour une fois que ce sont les hommes qui ont le balai en main : non à l'oppression des femmes !

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que notre cher et aimé (ironie, ironie) commentateur semble éternuer chaque fois qu'il prononce un nom de joueur ? Non ? Personne ? Vraiment ?

Bon, c'est pas grave, on s'en fiche en fait de leur nom ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que ce soit des garçooooooooooooooons !

Hé ! Moins vite ! Moins vite les garçoooooooooooons ! Les fiiiiiiiiilles n'ont pas le temps de vous admirer (note, pour ce qu'il semble y avoir à admirer chez certains…).

Hum… Appétissantes ces laitues volantes… Ah, non ! Autant pour moi, ce sont pas des salades mais des garçoooooooooooons irlandais (moins beaux que les garçooooo(etc)ns français, ça va de soit, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main… Enfin, au-dessus de la tête… Bref, je me comprend, c'est le principal ! ).

Aaaaaaah ! Et voilà l'arbitre… Mouaif… Pas top l'arbitre… Complètement chauve d'un côté mais avec une pilosité extrêmement développée en dessous du nez. Ce type n'est pas net. Si vous voulez mon avis (et bien entendu que vous le voulez, je suis tellement _géniale_, en toute modestie, bien sûr), ce serait une fausse moustache que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Notez, il est vrai que s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un postiche (comme quoi, les éclairs d'intelligence traversent bien tout et n'importe quoi), on aurait pu le confondre avec un œuf géant… Mais siiiii… Vous savez bien, genre Alice aux pays des merveilles… C'est l'histoire d'une horrible gamine blonde (mais moins que moi puisque je suis – sans vouloir me vanter – la blondeur incarnée) avec un hideux bandeau bleu dans les cheveux (quel manque de goût vraiment !). Bref, la niaise Alice n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire de sa misérable petite vie que de courser les lapins à travers champs (note, ce conte est anglais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étonne de sa débilité).

Franchement, elle devait sérieusement travailler du bulbe, la Alice, parce qu'il y a bien plus intéressant dans la vie que la chasse aux lapins… La traque aux garçooooooons, pas exemple. En plus…

Ah ! Désolée mes petits lapins (ahahahahaha… hum), le match commence et il faut que je me concentre pour comprendre ce qui se passe sur le terrain (le quidditch est un sport _tellement _difficile à saisir pour toute personne un minimum élevée intellectuellement parlant).

Buuuuuuuut ! Allez l'Irlande ! Je suis pour les gagnants !

Ouch ! Quel sport de brutes tout de même (ah ! On reconnaît bien là la légendaire délicatesse des garçoooooons ! ). Il s'est scratché en beauté par terre, l'autre là… Fynn ? Tchin ? Fouine ? Enfin bref, peu importe son nom, il s'est scratché, quoi !

Doit avoir mal. Le malheureux, il aurait bien besoin qu'une fiiiiille le réconforte… Je vais me porter volontaire pour cette mission périlleuse et délicate (pensez donc, je risque de me tacher la robe avec du sang). Oh ! Bravo Fleur ! Quel courage, quel dévouement, quel don de soi !

Peuh ! Le mufle ! Le temps que je me lève et il était déjà reparti faire des cabrioles sur son balai. C'est complètement insensé, vraiment ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude, na !


	3. Angleterre, douce Angleterre

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire les deux premiers chapitres et d'envoyer une petite review ! Elles nous ont fait très plaisir !

_Toujours dans les gradins, toujours devant Archie, toujours pas de trace du vif d'or : _

Aaaaaaarg ! Un bruit parasite ! Mais quoi c'est ça ? Un coléoptère égaré ? Un tyrannosaure ayant bénéficié frauduleusement de la pierre philosophale de Nico (avant même qu'elle ne soit inventée, il est fort ce dinosaure) ? regard à droite, regard à gauche… regard devant.

**Devant ! **Ah, je le tiens mon empêcheur de reluquer en rond ! Archie-chieur, mais oui, encore lui ! Il semble avoir renoncé à réanimer sa voisine (mission impossible number three puisque je vous rappelle qu'elle a succombé à mon ardeur chaussuresque) prise de conscience qui pourrait être applaudit s'il n'y avait pas un léger bémol. Car notre Archie national (enfin, national pour les Anglais, merci Merlin, nous n'avons pas écopé de tels spécimens en France) se prend à présent pour un verrat géant (notez, il n'est pas très loin de la vérité). Il ronfle comme ça ne devrait pas être permis. C'est quasiment mesurable sur l'échelle de Richter. Je dit «quasiment» parce que la fameuse échelle n'est malheureusement pas assez haute pour donner un ordre de grandeur des vibrations d'Archie. Imaginez qu'il y a au moins trois personnes qui l'entendent. Dont _moi _quand même ! Remarquez, si le reste du stade ne hurlait pas comme une bande de demeurés qu'ils sont, je suis certaine qu'au moins 5 personnes percevraient les perturbations sonores émanant d'Archie-bruyant.

Attends, je vais siffler mon gros…

_Pfuiiit… pfuiiiiiiiiiiit… _Hum, hum ! ça sort pas ça… _PFUIIIIIIIIIIT ! _Eh ! Qui a fait ça ? Un prince charmant viendrait-il (enfin) à mon secours ?

Ah, non ! En fait, on oublie ce que je viens de dire… Pour un prince charmant, c'est plutôt décevant… C'est que l'œuf à moustache qui a sifflé un penalty… A moins que ce ne soit un appeau destiné à faire surgir les lapins blancs de leur terrier mais j'en doute… Je n'ai jamais entendu le cri du lapin mais je l'imagine mal faire _PFUIIIIIIIIIT ! _

HaHaHa… Quoi HaHaHa ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont les farfadets. Vous trouvez ça drôle, vous, que **je **sois à côté (enfin derrière) un troll des cavernes ? Déjà que je ne suis pas dans la tribune officielle…

Bon, c'est un peu long là… Tu le choppes ton vif d'or ? Ah làlà ! Devrait y avoir au moins deux attrapeurs par équipes… En fait, toute l'équipe ne devrait être qu'une bande d'attrapeur… Non parce que là, un attrapeur par équipe, c'est « djeuste»… ça doit bien faire 20 minutes qu'on est dans ce stade quand même ! En plus, aujourd'hui, on est pas aidé… Du côté bulgare un crumble à peine humanisé et de l'autre côté une aubergine sur pattes… Encore qu'on distingue plus trop les pattes de la tête… C'est plutôt une ratatouille à ce stade là (bonjour le menu, pas très consistant tout ça !). On pourrait lui lancer des tomates… hahahaha ! Quel humour désopilant, Fleur ! _Fleeeeeeeeur ! _

Oui ? _Tu es géniaaaaaale. _Je sais, je sais… Ouh là ! Je deviens schizophrène ou quoi ? Je m'admire moi-même. Remarquez, y'a de quoi… Et puis, il faut bien que je fasse le boulot de mes voisins qui ne pensent qu'à baver, ronfler et, accessoirement, hurler. Beûûûûrk ! Quelle organisation, vraiment !

Houlà ! Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait le poteau d'Alice là-bas ? Mais non mon grand (euh), c'est pas devant elle qu'il faut te pâmer, c'est devant moi : la seule, l'unique, _Fleeeeeeeur_ !

Aucune notion de ce qui est beau, vraiment !

Bon sang, le stade ressemble de plus en plus à un champ de bataille si vous voulez mon avis (bien entendu que vous le voulez, quelle question stupide, vraiment !).

Entre les vélanes qui se battent avec les farfadets (quelle décadence pour la famille, je les renie. Note pour moi-même : penser à les rayer de mon testament… Ah, non en fait, je n'ai pas de testament, une _Fleeeeeeur_ est immortelle… Comment ça, non ?) et les garçoooooooons (ces brutes) qui jouent avec un fair-play très… Euh… relatif (le mot est faible), on dirait vraiment la troisième guerre mondiale (en admettant, bien sûr, que le monde soit un terrain de quidditch).

Houlà ! Bande de sauvages ! Un jour, il faudra _vraiment_ que quelqu'un signale à ces garçooooooons que la civilisation a été inventée depuis perpète. De même que les règles de la bienséance. Je suis persuadée qu'ils ignorent encore qu'il faut lever le petit doigt en sirotant sa «cup of tea». Pouah ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons dans les orteils…

A moins que ce ne soit le vent. Les soirées sont fraîches en Angleterre (pays sans logique, mais quelle organisation, vraiment !) et je suis en sandales. Magnifiques les sandales d'ailleurs. D'autant plus magnifiques que c'est moi (en tout modestie) qui les porte.

C'est pas pour me vanter mais j'ai vraiment des pieds de déesse grecque. Avec des orteils. Cinq de chaque côté. Et des ongles. Cinq de chaque côté aussi. Légèrement rosés les ongles. Avec une pointe de…

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui ose m'interrompre ? Comment ça il a attrapé le vif d'or ? Qui ça «il» ? Crum… Prum… Frum… Enfin éviter de faire ça pendant que je parlais de moi… C'est _si_ rare… Je suis _si_ modeste…

Non content d'être un mufle, il est en plus stupide : quel intérêt d'attraper le vif d'or si ça ne fait même pas gagner la Hongrie… Euh… la Russie… Euh… L'Italie… Euh… C'est quoi son pays déjà ? Bref, on s'en fiche ! Toujours est-il que machinenhi ne gagne pas. C'est l'Angleterre qui gagne ! Quoi l'Irlande ? C'est la même chose, non ? Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en question mon (excellente) culture géographique. Tiens, un exemple au hasard : je sais que Paris est la capitale de la France. Si c'est pas une preuve, ça !

Humph… Et dire que je ne suis même pas dans la tribune officielle pour féliciter les vainqueurs… Pauvres vainqueurs. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'est la victoire sans le baiser de Fleur (remarquez que je fais des rimes ? tt'ention hein ! Je suis une grande poétesse). C'est désolant pour eux… En plus la coupe est super moche. Quelle organisation vraiment !

Je vais aller me coucher tiens ! Mais avant, je tiens à signaler qu'Archielaid est en train de faire du bouche-à-bouche à sa potesse pour la réveiller. C'est tout bonnement révoltant !

Sur ce, bonne nuit…

PS : penser à me mettre de l'anti-rides avant d'aller au lit.


	4. Douce nuit ?

Petite Note : Cette année, Forge et moi-même nous lançons dans des études lourdes (hé oui ! Comme quoi, tout arrive ! ), du-coup, nous allons sans doute avoir du mal à publier souvent pendant l'année (à priori, il y aura des publications pendant les vacances scolaires). M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à aller voir quand même si il y a du neuf de temps en temps, hein !

Merci encore pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

_Même lieu, même nuit, même tente : _

Ronfle, ronfle, ronfle… Tiens, ronfle plus. Hein ? Quoiquigna ? Qui ose me réveiller ? Quoi qu'y a ?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Vert ! Le monde est vert ! Oh Merlin, vieillard barbu s'il en est, comment ça se fait ?

Ah ! Je sais : ce sont les rondelles de concombres que je m'étais collée sur les yeux avant de dormir… Fausse alerte… Tt'endez…

Enlève une rondelle, enlève deux rondelles, n'enlève pas trois rondelles.

C'est quoi ces hurlements ? Ne me dites pas qu'il y avait un second match ? Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ? Notez, il peut aussi s'agir d'une horde de garçoooooooooons musclés qui vient d'envahir le terrain de camping auquel cas, il est odieux, vous m'entendez, _odieux_ de ne pas m'avoir réveillée plus tôt. S'il y a des mâles, je _veux_ ma part !

Non mais vraiment ! Il est quelle heure là ? coup d'œil au réveil Ah oui, quand même ! Mais ça ne va pas du tout ça ! Je vais avoir _d'énormes_ cernes demain ! Aucun respect de la beauté de la paupière ces anglais (remarquez, quand on voit l'état des leurs, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, hein !). Ils croient quoi ? Etre magnifique – comme moi – ça se travaille ! Oui madame !

Ouvre la tente

SILENCE ! Mouais… Sont pas très obéissant ces barbares. Enfin, ils ne comprennent peut-être pas le français. Une honte quand on y songe.

Tiens, c'est joli ce machin qui brille là bas, très haut, dans le ciel. C'est quoi ? se tord le cou Ooooooooh ! La marque des ténèbres. temps de réflexion _La marque des ténèbres ? _

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _Je dirais même plus : _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _Aux abris ! Vite, vite, vite, à gauche, à gauche, à gauche… Euh non, pas à gauche en fait. Mauvaise idée ! Enfin, à moins d'être un adepte des cagoulés, bien entendu… Pour ma part, je suis bien trop belle pour avoir besoin de porter une cagoule. Non, franchement, je les plains presque ces broutelherbes. Quoi mangemorts ? C'est la même chose ! Quel que soit leur nom, ils doivent être sacrément laids pour en être arrivés à porter une cagoule. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça m'étonnerait que La-Grande-Saucisse-Qui-Leur-Sert-De-Chef puisse faire la couverture des magazines de mode.

Saleté de cagoulés ! Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort ! Enfin, là, je vais surtout partir à droite. Vite. Très vite. Très, très vite, même. Je n'ai aucune envie de mirer les fesses tendance peau d'orange de la femme du gérant plus longtemps. Pouah ! Quelle horreur. Elle pourrait faire du sport quand même.

Ces mangemorts sont des brutes ! Ils auraient tout de même pu prévoir les conséquences qu'une telle vision pouvait avoir sur des êtres sensibles et délicats. Comme moi pour ne citer qu'un exemple (mais de tels êtres sont si rares qu'il en existe peu. En fait, je crois bien – en toute honnêteté – être la seule de cette espèce sur terre). J'ai bien envie de porter plainte pour les dénoncer ! J'espère au moins qu'une cellule d'aide psychologique sera mise en place, mais vu le manque d'organisation de ce pays, j'en doute fort !

Franchement, ce type de rassemblement devrait être interdit ! Comment ça c'est le cas ? Ben visiblement non !

Non mais quelle organisation, vraiment ! Les anglais auraient dû prévoir un tel débordement et baliser le chemin de la fuite avec des flèches lumineuses. Quel peuple sous doué, j'vous jure.

Pffff…Pffff…Pffff… Il faudrait vraiment que je me remette au jogging ! Halala ! Je dois avoir une tête ho-rri-ble ! Et en plus, je ne suis même pas en survêtement alors que j'ai une ravissante petite tenue de sport rose à paillettes dans ma valise. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris le temps de me changer, parce que là, ça ne va pas du tout ! J'espère que personne ne me verre dans cet état !

Euh… C'est plutôt raté : tout le monde va dans la même direction que moi. Bande de copieurs ! J'en vois même un qui essaie de doubler. Vais lui faire un croche pied, ça lui apprendra… Hihihi, je suis diabolique ! Pauvre Archie – car figurez vous que c'était lui, je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu amoureux de moi, ce qui, soit dit en passant, serait parfaitement normal et prouverait que cet homme (enfin je crois) jouit de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses parfois – pauvre Archie, donc. L'est tombé par terre. C'était le but recherché en même temps. Maintenant, c'est Archie-sale… Mouahahaha !

Tiens, on m'appelle… Si c'est pour un autographe, c'est hors de question ! La survie avant tout, oui, même avant la célébrité ! Quoique… Si mes fans fournissent la plume et le papier, je dis pas non.

J'vais quand même me retourner, il ne faut pas décevoir ses admirateurs (non pas que j'en manque, n'allez surtout pas croire ça ! J'en ai tant qu'en perdre un ou deux m'importe peu, mais c'est tellement émouvant de voir leurs petites prunelles brillante d'une admiration justifiée que je ne peux jamais résister bien longtemps à l'envie de les satisfaire, je suis comme ça moi, j'ai un grand cœur).

En fait de fans, il s'agissait de mes amies. Même si, je n'en doute pas, elles brûlent pour moi d'une admiration secrète, comme tout un chacun sur cette planète. Mais qui suis-je pour les en blâmer ?

Qui suis-je ? Moi bien sûr, la seule, l'unique, la grande : _Fleeeeeeeeeeeeur _!

Beurk ! Quelle horreur ces bois. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont remplis de bêtes hideuses. Les anglais auraient pu faire le ménage quand même ! Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais ? J'en vois une qui s'avance vers nous, de bête… Houlà ! Mais elle est gigantesque ! Qu'est ce qu'ils bouffent, les insectes ici ? En plus elle est rousse… _Rousse ?_ Hé ! Attendez une minute ! Mais c'est pas une bête ça, c'est un anglais ! Un pur produit de la Grande-Bretagne (pas de quoi se vanter). Je vais aller lui parler… Oui, moi, je vais accomplir un tel sacrifice, un tel don de ma personne. Je vais tenter une approche, quitte à être contaminée par la récurrente crétinerie anglaise.

Humph ! Quel peuplade arriérée ! Pas étonnant qu'on ait tant de mal à communiquer avec de tels énergumènes. Ils sont tellement sots ! L'autre rouquin a été in-ca-pa-ble de comprendre mon (excellent) français (ben oui, j'allais pas m'abaisser à lui parler anglais non plus, quoique j'en sois toute à faut capable, là n'est pas le problème…). Pourtant ce n'était même pas une phrase compliquée. Je lui demandais juste où étais Madame Maxime.

Comment ça il ne sait peut-être pas qui est Madame Maxime ? Quelle idée absurde, vraiment ! Tout le monde sait qui est Madame Maxime. C'est comme moi, tout le monde sait qui je suis. Quoi c'est pas un argument ? Bien entendu que si c'en est un ! Le véritable problème vient des capacités intellectuelles de cet individu, c'est tout !

Si vous voulez mon avis (il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'utiliser cette expression inutile : tout le monde veut mon avis, on s'arrache même mon avis ! ), les anglais devraient tous apprendre le français. Non, mieux : ils devraient être français ! Sus à l'Angleterre ! Rallions-là à la République Molérienne.

Autre solution : l'individu pouvait être tellement subjugué par mon charme naturel qu'il a été incapable de se souvenir comment activer la fonction «parole» de son cerveau… Valable comme théorie. Très valable même. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est à mon avantage, hein ! Non, parce qu'en étant tout à fait objectif et réaliste, il faut avouer que je suis tout bonnement magnifique… Vive moi tiens ! C'est d'ailleurs étrange (et choquant) que personne n'ait encore eut la merveilleuse idée d'ériger un monument à ma gloire. Il faut vraiment tout faire par soi-même de nos jours ! On ne peut plus compter sur les autres. Heureusement que le miroir a été inventé, sans quoi, il n'y aurait même pas mon humble (et modeste) moi-même pour me dire que je suis belle… Halala, dans quel monde vivons-nous, j'vous le demande !

Bon, on va pas passer la nuit dehors non plus ? C'est quoi cette organisation ? Même pas une tente de survie. Hé ! En plus, y'a un arbre qui bouge ! Dangereuse cette forêt ! Couché le bouleau… Euh… Le chêne… Euh… Le hêtre… Euh… La Madame Maxime… _Madame Maxime ? _Bon sang, j'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi grande ! Enfin, au moins, elle est repérable de loin.

Peut-être qu'on va enfin daigner nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici parce que même moi (pourtant blonde) je ne comprends rien ! Le monde est vraiment très compliqué, c'est comme une immense pelote de laine emmêlée. Hum… Philosophique ça ! Je suis peut-être la réincarnation de Socrate ? Quoique non en fait, Socrate était un chat. Platon alors ? Ah non, pas Platon non plus, en tant que copain de Socrate, il était nécessairement un chat aussi… M'en fiche, un jour, moi aussi je serais célèbre… Oups… Mais où avais-je la tête, je suis _déjà _célèbre bien sûr ! Love me…


	5. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez

Nonononon ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste un petit message pour signaler que

Gred et Forge sont toujours en vie.

Nous n'avons pas oublié cette bonne vieille Fleur.

Un chapitre devrait voir le jour prochainement (enfin, ne nous avançons pas trop quand même, prochainement peut signifier avant l'an 2010) mais comme l'hypokhâgne nous prend vraiment tout notre temps et que – ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemi – nous ne sommes plus dans la même ville cette année, nous avançons très, très lentement !

D'autant plus que nous sommes actuellement en procès avec Fleur qui demande des droits d'auteur… Pfff ! N'importe quoi, c'est nous qui lui avons corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe quand même (comment ça, ça se voit pas ? non mais dites donc, restez polis, hein ! ) !

Bref, pas de panique mes petits loupiots (et loupiottes), Fleur reviendra bientôt pour de grandes et folles aventures, pour votre plus grand bonheur (sisi, inutile de le cacher).

Sur ce, bonjour chez vous et gare aux belettes sauvages !

Vos dévoués Gred et Forge.


	6. Retour à la civilisation

Imbattables ! Quand on vous avait dit qu'un nouveau chapitre tarderait pas…

_28 aoüt : _

Terre ! Terre ! Et pas n'importe laquelle : France ! Oui, j'ai bien dit France, patrie de Molière et euh… Enfin bref, France quoi ! Merci Merlin, ô vieux cinglé à la barbe si blanche (« ô Mère Grand, que vous avez une longue barbe ! » « C'est pour mieux te chatouiller le menton mon enfant » ou encore « C'est pour mieux me tenir chaud en hiver, mon enfant », ou encore « C'est parce que Grand-Père a oublié d'acheter des rasoirs, mon enfant », ou encore « Non mais, j't'en pose, moi, des questions ? Petite malpolie ! »), je promets d'aller déposer un carré de chocolat anglais au pied de ton autel (ce qui est ridicule, un autel n'a pas de pied)… Dès que j'aurais trouvé où est ton autel.

Hum, m'est avis que je vais finir par le manger, ce carré de chocolat… Faut quand même avouer que pour ce qui est du chocolat, les anglais ne sont pas si mauvais que cela. Ils sont même carrément bons si on va par là. Ce qui est honteux. Je suis certaine que c'est un complot à grande échelle visant à transformer ma taille de guêpe en celle de castor obèse. Mais après tout, une belle plante comme moi (uhuhu, quel humour ma petite Fleur ! ) ne peut qu'attirer les jalousies. Halàlà ! C'est parfois si difficile d'être belle…

Ah ! Douce France ! Terre de mon enfance ! Plus jamais je ne te quitterai. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux rien que de voir te rapprocher un peu plus à chaque instant (à moins que ce ne soit les hallebardes qui tombent du ciel breton… Je vis dans un monde qui tient de la piscine géante… C'est inadmissible, je vais me mettre à friser comme un mouton maintenant ! ).

Non, franchement, l'Angleterre et moi, c'est fini, _f.i.n.i. _Je ne remettrais jamais les pieds dans cette contrée barbare et hostile qui laisse les gens de ma qualité crever de froid dans une forêt sauvage _toute_ une nuit. D'autant plus que personne ne parle français (mis à part les français, bien entendu), c'est tout bonnement incroyable. Moi qui pensais que tout un chacun était un minimum civilisé de nos jours…

Heureusement que Madame Maxime était là. Non seulement elle a fait apparaître un petit campement bien sympathique en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «Fleur est tellement belle qu'elle ne peut être que la réincarnation de Vénus», mais en plus, elle faisait fuir les intrus avec sa grande taille. Car croyez moi, le bois était peuplé de belettes. Honteux. Vraiment.

Ceci étant, les anglais auraient dû s'occuper de notre bien être durant cette dure épreuve, ce n'est pas aux victimes d'assurer leur confort mais aux autorités compétentes… Bien que "compétentes" dans le cas présent ne soit vraiment pas le bon mot. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ils nous ont dit être navrés («Ouiiii are soooo saurriiiiiie» sauce au riz ? Comment ça sauce au riz ? Aucun goût culinaire, vraiment ! ), tu parles ! Ils ne sont pas organisés du tout. Feraient mieux de consulter une voyante avant de mettre en placece genre de manifestation, qu'on soit un minimum averti quand même, ça évite de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque à des heures incongrues. Non, parce que si les brochures d'accueil avaient précisé qu'en prime, on avait droit à un spectacle de mangemorts, je me serais sérieusement tâtée avant d'aller mettre les pieds dans ce camping minable cerné par une colonie de belettes !

Et ce même si, of course my dear lapins – comme diraient nos «amis» d'Outre Manche, j'aurais fini par y aller, ne serait ce que pour les gaaaaaaaaaarçons (à moins que ce ne soit garçooooooooons ?). Mais quand même, c'est pas une raison…

De toute manière, cet affreux cauchemar est terminé à présent, et tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de m'exercer à me déhancher devant ma glace. Car un bon déhanché, ça se travaille. Il ne faut pas non plus être vulgaire. Pas plus tard qu'il y a 10 minutes, quelqu'un m'a criésur le pont «Hé ! Cocote, tors pas du c… comme ça, la route est droite !». Je pense que c'était à nouveau une vieille femme jalouse de ma grâce naturelle… Ou alors c'était les 5 verres de vodka que je venais de m'avaler au bar du "Fairriiie Botte"pour oublier ma désagréable aventure au pays de sa Gracieuse Majesté que je ne tenais pas si bien que ça, finalement (mais peut-être le bateau était-il également en train de traverser une mini tempête d'une durée de quelques secondes seulement, tout est possible avec le déréglement climatique qu'on se tape en ce moment... Y'a plus de météo ! Comme dirait l'autre). Mais la première solution me paraît la plus probable. Devant la vulgarité d'une telle remarque, on ne peut que rester perplexe. Il n'y a plus vieillesse si vous voulez mon avis.

Tenez, pas plus tard que l'autre jour, une horrible mégère m'est passée devant chez «Pétasse boutique», où je venais de trouver un amour de petite robe rouge et décolletée, alors que je m'apprêtais à payer. Et vous savez ce que la garce a eu l'audace de me dire «Oooooh ! Vous étiez devant moi ? Je ne vous avais pas vue». Ni une ni deux, je l'ai renvoyée bouler avec un «Aïiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiouhgni» bien placé à l'autre bout de la file d'attente. On ne résiste pas au cri mortel de Fleur Delacour, ahahaha !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mes p'tits chatons, mais y'a quelqu'un qui me tapouille sur l'épaule. Sans doute un admirateur transi qui veut pouvoir prendre une photo de moi… Cruel dilemme ! Vais-je accéder à la requête du malheureux au risque de voir le « flasch » (Grand Merlin, je suis certaine que ce mot vient de l'anglais ! Quelle horreur ! C'est décidé, à partir de dorénavant, je _refuse_ d'utiliser tout mot issu de l'anglais, dialecte étrange qui ne mérite même pas le nom de langue) abîmer mon teint de pêche ou pire… Me transformer en lapin albinos ! _Brrrrrrr_, j'en frémis d'avance, ou alors c'est ma petite robe jaune presque pas transparente qui n'est pas adaptée à la température quasi polaire qui règne ici. Mais c'est parfaitement stupide : c'est à la température de s'adapter à ma tenue vestimentaire, non le contraire ! Si vous voulez mon si précieux et avisé avis, les éléments devraient m'obéir. Il faudra que j'écrive à qui de droit pour signaler cette brillante idée… Enfin, dès que j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de ma main droite, totalement congelée.

Hélà ! Mais c'est qu'il m'agresse, ce bougre, par derrière ! Encore un peu et il me déboîte l'épaule (superbe ceci dit en passant et de manière totalement objective. Des épaules de cette qualité, il en existe que peu dans le monde. En fait, et ceci est dit en toute modestie, il n'y en a qu'une : la mienne). Les gens, de nos jours, ils n'ont plus aucune patience ! Oui ? Qu'est ce que c'est, mon brave ?

Non mais vraiment ! Quelle outrecuidance ! Ce vulgaire valet a voulu me faire porter mes valises. Il est certainement tombé sur la tête. QI de crevette congelée, va ! Est-ce qu'on fait porter des valises à des mains aussi délicates que les miennes ? Certainement pas !

Et pour comble de l'horreur, il a eu l'air totalement ahuri quand je lui ai tendu une photo de moi avec autographe et tout le tintouin. Le bonheur, sans doute (à moins qu'en tant que moldu, une photo qui bouge lui semble plutôt étrange). En tout cas, je vous le dis comme je le pense : ce type est aveugle (ou anglais).

La vue de tant d'ingratitude m'inspire :

_Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow !_

_Creeps in this petit pace from day to day,_

_And the last syllable of recorded time etc…_

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point mon talent artistique est capable de pointer le bout de son (charmant) nez y compris avec des dialectes étranges comme l'anglais dont il n'y a pourtant rien à espérer. Etonnant ? Non, génial plutôt !

Comment cela W. Shakespeare, cet obsédé du haricot vert (sisi, il portait des collants verts ! Quel mauvais goût, vraiment ! ) a écrit la même chose en 1605 ? Le coquin ! Vais lui coller un procès aux fesses, ça va pas être long, ça lui apprendra à avoir le plagiat inconscient (_nb : merci Anouilh ! _), non mais !


	7. Surprise, surprise

Merci aux reviews, si vous êtes bien sages, Fleur signera peut-être des autographes… Alors, heureux ?

1er Septembre.

Ah ! Beauxbâtons, enfin ! Quel bonheur de se retrouver enfin dans un lieu digne de la prestance, de ma carrure, de mon potentiel, de ma… Bref, digne de moi, quoi. Et cet uniforme met tellement bien en valeur ma silhouette de rêve. J'en suis toute émoustillée et je pirouette actuellement dans le Grand Hall de notre chère, chère école, si je n'étais pas moi, je tomberais amoureusement de moi. Je l'avoue sans honte car comme résister au charme si charmant de Fleur Delacour ?

Il faudra tout de même que je pense à surveiller Gabrielle, cette petite menace de devenir aussi belle que moi. Cette idée m'insupporte. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une Vénus et, ne l'occurrence, c'est mon humble personne qui a obtenu le rôle. Toutefois, dans mon indulgence extrême, je suis prête à la laisser jouer Hélène de Troie. Quoique… Hélène, elle n'avait pas été élue reine de beauté, à tout hasard ? Si tel est le cas, ma petite Gabrielle ne peut pas prendre son nom. Comprenez-moi bien, non pas que je sois jalouse d'elle (comment osez-vous seulement l'imaginer ? Honte sur vous, Vilain, vilain lecteur qui n'existe logiquement pas puisque ceci est un journal intime), mais c'est tellement de pression d'être belle… Je ne veux pas qu'elle porte ce poids sur ses frêles épaules. Moi, ça va, je suis forte, mais elle, si fragile, si jeune, si ignorante des choses de la vie… J'en pleurerai si je ne risquais pas de me transformer en raton laveur pour cause de mascara non waterproof.

Oups, je devrais arrêter de pirouetter maintenant, ou alors, je vais être malade… Pardon professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu… Non, non, je vous jure que je n'ai rien bu d'autre que du jus de grenouille… Euh… Citrouille pardon… Oui, c'est ça, je vais aller me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage… Hein ? Ah ! Oui, exact, les toilettes sont de l'autre côté, merci bien.

Ah ! Les toilettes de Beauxbâtons, douce harmonie de senteurs, joyeux bruit de robinets fuyants, sympathique « glouglou » des chasses d'eau déglinguées. Comment ai-je pu survivre loin de cette glorieuse atmosphère pendant deux mois ? Le mystère est total. Heureusement, Hercule Poirot est là pour le régler… Euh non, en fait, c'est un anglais… Belge… Bref, il sympathise avec l'ennemi peuple de sa gracieuse majesté alors non ! Oups… Je vais être en retard au dîner, je m'en voudrais de laisser mes chères camarades seules. Elles ne peuvent rien faire sans moi, vous comprenez ? Et ceci est dit en toute modestie, bien entendu.

Bien entendu aussi le discours de Madame Maxime. Un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que j'ai une Ouïe exceptionnelle. Tout comme le reste de ma personne. Mais revenons au discours. Comment ose-t-elle ? Je dirais même plus How dare she ? (Aouh daiiiire chi ?) . Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai la migraine.

Flash-back 

«Chères élèves, bienvenue à Beauxbâtons.»

Oui, bon, on va pas passer la nuit là dessus non plus, abrège ma grande, mon estomac a faim et on ne fait pas attendre Fleur Delacour.

« Après deux mois d'absence, deux mois durant lesquels, je dois l'avouer, les couloirs du château ont semblé bien silencieux, huhuhu…»

Tapote des doigts sur la table, tapote des doigts sur la table, tapote des doigts sur la table. Ne l'encourageons surtout pas ou alors elle est partie pour un siècle de bavardage intempestif. Madame Maxime, 50 points en moins.

«Toutefois, si l'immense majorité d'entre vous aura l'immense privilège de gambader à nouveau ou pour la première fois à travers l'école cette année, d'autres iront fouler un tout autre sol…»

Tapote des doigts sur la table, tapote des doigts sur la table, tapote des… Hein ? Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu sans doute (mais non, Fleur, voyons, tu sais bien que tu entends à merveille, c'est certainement elle qui a mal prononcé. Comment ça, un autre sol ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me baragouine, là ? Qui a fait fumer Madame Maxime ? Je veux des noms, ça n'est pas drôle du tout, La pauvre femme, elle qui se décarcasse jour et nuit pour notre bien être (quoiqu'elle n'ait toujours pas fait réparer les toilettes du second étage, c'est mal !). Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont décidé de renvoyer des élèves avant même le début de l'année ? En tant que sorcière la plus populaire de l'école, je m'insurge ! Dressons des barricades, les fantômes avec nous, convoquons la presse, le ministère, Merlin l'enchanteur, les…

«En effet, les élèves âgées de 17 ans cette année… »

Oh non ! Je suis dedans ! Pitié ! Je suis l'innocence incarnée, douce comme une brebis et tutti quanti.

«… Auront le grand honneur de rejoindre l'Angleterre… »

Un exil ? C'est i-nad-mi-ssi-ble, vous m'entendez ? Un véritable scandale. Qu'ils osent seulement s'approcher de moi et je leur montrerai comment meure une française, par Toutatis ! France, patrie de mon enfance, France, seule terre potable en ce bas monde (et ce sans doute parce que ma présence rend la vie de ton peuple plus douce), jamais je ne te quitterai !

«… Pour participer au tournoi des trois sorciers…»

Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne partirais, ma conviction est inébranlable et je… Pardon ? Le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Vous voulez dire celui qui s'est tenu pour la dernière fois il y a… Tout ce temps là au moins ? Celui qui apporte la gloire éternelle et tout le pataquès ? Que ne le disait-elle pas plus tôt ? Petite cachottière, va !

**_End flashback_** (tiens? Pourquoi en anglais ?).

Certes, participer au tournoi – car il semble évident que je la future championne de l'école n'est autre que mon humble moi – signifie retourner en Angleterre. Mais la gloire mérite quelques sacrifices. Non pas que le sois méconnue, malheureux qui osez le penser ! Mais ma notoriété ne s'est pas encore étendue au-delà des frontières françaises et il serait de bon ton, je pense, d'aller montrer à ces rustres de britanniques comment se comporte un être humain digne de ce nom et a fortiori, une Fleur Delacour, réincarnation de Vénus ou du moins, demi-vélane.

D'ailleurs, la coupe ferait tellement bien dans le bureau de Madame Maxime. Et j'ai bien besoin de mille gallions baguenauder du côté d'Athènes l'été prochain (Père prétend que je suis trop dépensière, le pauvre homme ne comprend pas que ma beauté a une réputation à tenir et que c'est le revers de la médaille quand on est adulé comme je le suis. Il faut aussi reconnaître que le malheureux, malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, n'a qu'un goût esthétique limité. Toutefois, étant donné le peu de popularité dont il jouit, je ne crois pas que la situation le gêne particulièrement. Ceci étant, il pourrait faire un effort, ne serait-ce que pour se montrer digne de sa fille.

Donc, cette année, je vais gagner la coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il faut que je commence à préparer les interviews que je donnerai une fois cet exploit – bien que pour moi il s'agisse de la routine, je suis tellement douée – accompli.

Ah ! Il va aussi falloir que je prévoie ce que je vais emporter en Angleterre. D'accord, nous ne partons que dans un mois et demi et nous allons devoir porter les uniformes de l'école la plupart du temps (notez, comme tout me va et qu'ils font ressortir mes magnifiques yeux bleus, je ne vois pas de quoi je me plains. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'appelais Josépha Rudvon, cette infortunée cinquième année qui n'a pas le nez droit), mais sait-on jamais ? Madame Maxime nous a d'ailleurs prévenue qu'il y aurait un bal… Oh Merlin ! Et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre !

Lise Pleutore, qui occupe la lit à la gauche du mien (je trouve incroyable que la direction ait refusé, pour la énième fois, de m'accorder une chambre seule alors qu'un grand nombre des pièces du château sont libres. Au lieu de quoi, je me farcis le dortoir… Je pense que Madame Maxime croit que ma proximité va permettre aux autres de s'élever un minimum… Ce en quoi elle se trompe, la classe, on l'a de naissance. Enfin, si ça peut lui faire plaisir…), Lise, donc, marmonne qu'elle aimerait bien dormir. Silence, insolente ! Fleur Delacour réfléchit ! Ne voit-elle pas à quel point ce débat philosophique (la robe blanche ou la robe rose ?) est essentiel pour moi et pour le monde ? Il en va de l'honneur de l'école voire du pays, ma cocotte. Sans compter qu'il n'est que trois heures du matin, de quoi se plaint-elle ?

Et si je prends plus de 64 valises ? Et comment on va y aller, en Angleterre ? Et où est ma ceinture jaune, celle qui va avec la robe verte ? Comment est ma permanente ce soir ? Tiens, et si j'allais me coucher ? Oui, mais d'un autre côté, si je me couche maintenant, je ne pourrais pas…

Lise vient de me lancer son oreiller à la tête. Non mais elle est complètement inconsciente ! Elle aurait pu me froisser le nez ! Oui, même avec un basique oreiller de plumes. Et voilà qu'elle me menace de sa baguette… Quelle agressivité ! Devant tant de violence, l'indifférence s'impose… Ainsi qu'une stratégique retraite. Bonne nuit, très cher journal, gardien des peines de mon petit cœur si sensible et ami fidèle.


End file.
